


Кошмары

by yasno



Category: Ensemble (web-comic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Всё, что он знал, это то, что Бом ему нравился, очень нравился, и особенно теперь, когда каждый день был пропитан спокойствием и безопасностью, это чувство крепло. Оно формировалось толстым, густым комком у Ман Су прямо под сердцем; или даже в самом сердце, и не то давило, не то распирало его изнутри. Возможно, что всё вместе. Нет, была ещё одна вещь, известная Ман Су: Бому снились кошмары.





	Кошмары

Когда Ман Су жил в приюте святой Марии, ему никогда не снилось плохих снов. На самом деле, он не уверен, снились ли ему вообще тогда сны; кажется, нет. Зато он уверен, что многим другим снились: девочка с соседней кровати (он забыл её имя) постоянно просыпалась с криками. И тогда приходила сестра Светлана.

Она была мила и юна; может, была пока что лишь послушницей, не монахиней. Ман Су часто заставал её с медиаплеером и наушниками где-нибудь в тёмном углу. Наверное, она потом ушла оттуда. Поняла, что это место не для неё; Ман Су ведь тоже ушёл. Сестра Светлана приходила к этой девочке и пела какую-то колыбельную. Кажется, по-русски. Девочка переставала плакать и засыпала. Ман Су думает, что, наверное, остальные сёстры на её месте скорее бы отругали или посоветовали помолиться. Сестра Светлана появилась в середине две тысячи третьего года. 

В две тысячи четвёртом Ман Су сбежал.

Когда Ман Су работал на Санту, ему часто снились кошмары. Он просыпался посреди ночи в холодном поту, иногда один, иногда нет (и он не знает, что было хуже). Когда он просыпался один, то тихо бубнил себе под нос ту колыбельную, что пела сестра Светлана. Он, конечно же, не знал русский, но у него когда-то была бумажка с произношением слов. Он потерял её, так и не выучив песню полностью, но всё же пел, как мог. Она была плавная и спокойная, и нежная ещё очень. Сестра Светлана говорила, что там что-то про Солнце и про Любовь; он не слушал тогда.

— Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить, — бубнил Ман Су себе под нос, и это спасало его от кошмаров.

Даже когда ему снилась просто пустая, мёртвая темнота, это было ужасно. Всё тогда было ужасно.

Когда он попал в семью Ким, кошмары отпустили — не сразу, но это произошло. Ким были оплотом спокойствия. Стабильности. Это было странно, но хорошо. Конечно, даже тогда не получалось жить, не заботясь о завтрашнем дне и не оглядываясь через плечо, пока идёшь по улице, но вот это страшное, удушающее чувство — оно ушло.

Вместо кошмаров ему стали сниться обычные сюжетные сны: быстрые и яркие. Приятные. Иногда ему снился Бом, и даже во снах они друг друга бесили. Это было намного лучше, чем всё, что снилось ему до этого.

И когда всё закончилось, в смысле, совсем закончилось, навсегда; ему не снилось кошмаров. Психолог, которого их всех заставили посетить несколько раз, не верила ему, но Ман Су правда не снилось ничего такого. То есть, с чего бы? Всё закончилось. В его жизни больше не будет ничего страшнее контрольной по математике.

И, это нужно было признать: после всего, и даже раньше, был какой-то момент, когда Бом перестал его бесить. Возможно, тогда, когда Ман Су в полной мере осознал, кто такая была Ё Рым, или когда Бом первый раз защитил его с помощью своих волшебных кулаков. Или это было во время одного из тихих, семейных ужинов? Ман Су не знал.

Всё, что он знал, это то, что Бом ему нравился, очень нравился, и особенно теперь, когда каждый день был пропитан спокойствием и безопасностью, это чувство крепло. Оно формировалось толстым, густым комком у Ман Су прямо под сердцем; или даже в самом сердце, и не то давило, не то распирало его изнутри. Возможно, что всё вместе.

Нет, была ещё одна вещь, известная Ман Су: кошмары теперь снились Бому. Они преследовали его. Ман Су мог слышать его лихорадочное бормотание по ночам, и это ему не нравилось. Он не знал, что именно снилось парню, но мог догадываться. В любом случае, содержание снов не имеет значения, если они заставляют Бома скулить по ночам.

Поэтому сейчас Ман Су открывает дверь в комнату Бома. Открываясь, дверь протяжно, мерзко скрипит, и Ман Су боится, что полы тоже могут заскрипеть, и тогда ему крышка. Но полы сегодня на его стороне; он без дополнительных приключений доходит до кровати Бома и осторожно присаживается на край.

Бом морщится, он весь напряжён; рыжие волосы божественным орелом разметались по подушке вокруг его лица. Ман Су делает глубокий вдох. Даже если Бом придушит его за это, попытаться стоит, верно? И если это помогало ему, может, сработает и с ним.

— Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить...

Ман Су поёт достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Бома, но так, чтобы он его слышал. Теперь он знал значение слов песни, и, надо же, они подходили к ситуации как нельзя лучше, будто были специально созданы для этого момента.

— Прячет в ладони лицо Юный месяц — печальный и кроткий; Он ведь знает о том, что твой сон — Самый сладкий и самый короткий...

И, кажется, это действует: Бом постепенно расслабляется, исчезает складка между бровями, он больше не сжимает руки в кулаки. Ман Су делает ещё один глубокий вдох и снова начинает петь, положив руку Бому на укрытое одеялом бедро.

— Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить, Устало быть справедливым и мудрым...

Когда Ман Су начинает последний куплет, Бом резко дёргается, намеренно или нет, стряхивая с себя его руку. А потом, едва Ман Су допевает последние строчки, открывае глаза и медленно поворачивается.

— Ты так часто бубнил эту песню раньше, — говорит он севшим после сна голосом, — Что я не поленился и нашёл её.

В ответ Ман Су лишь хлопает рыжими ресницами.

— И я знаю слова.  
— Просто эта песня помогала мне пережить кошмары, вот я и подумал...  
— Спасибо.

Сейчас Ман Су уходит, но потом приходит ещё несколько раз в разные ночи и поёт. Потому что Бом — он действительно как его солнце, и Ман Су не может дать своему солнцу погаснуть. Они никак не обсуждают это. Бом не упоминает это случайно за завтраком, он вообще молчаливый, особенно в последнее время.

Однажды, когда Ман Су приходит, Бом уже не спит. Он перехватывает его руку, беря в свои, и просто молча слушает. И после того, как он тянет Ман Су на себя и срывает с его губ лёгкий поцелуй; после того, как они сидят несколько минут, обнявшись, и Бом чувствует его тело своим телом, такое тёплое и осязаемое; после этого он понимает, что с Ман Су и правда всё в порядке. Что всё закончилось.

Они не говорят об этом, и Бом ничего не объясняет, но...

Им обоим больше не снятся кошмары.

**Author's Note:**

> Флёр - Колыбельная для Солнца


End file.
